S-Class Monster
by YumiKojima
Summary: Yumi Kojima is just the average vampire. Then, a boy arrives. Attracted by his human-like blood, they become friends almost right away. Despite him being a pervert, she stays by his side.
1. Chapter 1

My first day at Yokai Academy!

My heart was pounding. Nobody could know that I was a vampire. My long periwinkle hair was in pigtails. My red eyes a dead give away, but luckily, my contacts were always with me. To the others, I appeared as a beautiful young woman with long periwinkle pigtails and blue eyes. Completely normal. Not able to arouse suspicion to my true nature. Now to get to class.

I walked around, glancing from student to student. I counted three nekos, a werewolf, a witch, and a lot of creatures who masked their true natures well. A boy caught my eye, though. He had beautiful tan skin with messy brown hair and icy blue eyes. Then I noticed my big sister, Hikari. I had to hide. I was about to turn around and run, but then I heard my name. "Yumi!" Yumi, get over here," Hikari said. "now!"

I turned around, trying to make a good reputation for myself. "Hello dearest sister," I said. "How are you doing today?" She looked at me, puzzled. In a moment she caught on. "Nothing, Yumi. How about you?"

I smiled. "Great. I'm great, thank you."

"I gotta go! Gonna be late!"

"Bye, sis."

"Bye!"

Hard to believe she's also an S-class monster? Believe it. That immature sister of mine is always acting more immature than I am. I continued walking to class. The boy with the blue eyes stared at me. I stopped. "Um, hello," I said, "What do you want? What's your name?"

He looked down, blushing. "My name," he said blankly. "My name is Akimoto Atsuki,um how about you?"

"Kojima Yumi, nice to meet you, Akimoto-kun!"

"I gotta um get to class."

He was strange. His voice had a strange pitch to it, very warm and welcoming, but part of it very devious. I decided to put it off for the time being. I was almost late for class, so I ran through the hallway. The bell rang. I ran even faster. I grabbed my stuff from my locker as quickly as I could and ran to class. Time for my adventure at Yokai Academy begin!


	2. Chapter 2

A boy in the girls locker room?!

The teacher looked at me. She said in what I thought was the most hypnotic voice ever, "You're late, Ms. Kojima." She pointed at my seat with a yardstick. "Right here," she said. "Now." She continued with attendance, and I realized how close I was to being marked absent. Thanks goodness for running.

After math, we had to go to gym. I went into our locker room. I got changed in a corner, and I heard boys mumbling. I heard bits and pieces of their conversation.

"...pretty big..."

"...has fair skin..."

"...looked in the girls locker room..."

"...is Kojima Yumi..."

I paused. I looked up at the vent. Three boys, including Akimoto-kun. I was pissed off now. I jumped and kicked open the vent and crawled in. Akimoto-kun looked at me, stunned. He knew I was going to kick his ass. He shot down the vent into his locker room. I was glad I got on my gym clothes before this. I ran my fingers through my hair, making sure it was in a single high ponytail.

I head into class.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hikari's POV **_

This academy is so damn stupid. My sister is excited, but wait until she goes here again next year. She'll either end up stalked or totally unknown. I only have one friend here, and she's graduating next year. She's a succubus, like her older sister Kurumu. She doesn't take after her mother, though. I pulled my hair into a ponytail. Class time.

We sat down in Ms. Nekonome's My bleached-blonde hair shone white in the sunlight flowing through the window. I, of course, had naturally blue hair like my sister, but I prefer to wear it like this instead. I sat in between the twins, who people say are "hot," but I just call them Ren and Len, their names. "Miss Kojima," I heard the teacher say. I looked up dumbly.

"Yes?"

"Why are you staring into space? Meow..."

I giggled on the inside, but on the outside I was solid. "I was distracted," I said honestly.

She gave a depressed sigh. "You," she shouted, "have detention!"

I slunk down in my chair. The bell rang. I walked out, sure to remember that I had detention after school. I ran to Ms. Ririko's class. I've noticed that every boy she tutors suddenly works the next day. I figure that they all have the hots for her.

"...take out your textbooks. Today we will be doing a review of your human middle school studies. Today is algebra! If xy = 11,890.73, what are x and y?"

I stared at my test and got to work. I hope I do as well as my sister did in human school!

_**Yumi's POV**_

I love it here! Everyone is so nice! I already have about five friends, and they're all so great! Akimoto-kun and I are even going to eat lunch together! I skipped around like a child, even though that's what Hikari would do. I was just so excited! I suddenly felt a tug at my sleeve. I looked at my arm. Akimoto-kun!

We walked over slowly to the trees. I felt his hand against mine. I blushed shyly, and luckily he didn't notice. I grabbed my wooden sword and showed him how I could cut anything up with a single swipe. He even asked for lessons! I quickly agreed to Akimoto-kun's request. We hugged for awhile. His blood smelled nice, almost human. So sweet... I just have to...

He pulled away. I was disappointed but relieved, because he didn't get hurt because of me. I couldn't stand it anymore. I wrapped my arms around him and put my head on his shoulders. I couldn't help it. I bit him right on his neck. Then I noticed. He's human!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yumi's POV**_

I received a note in class. I stared at it after reading it.

"Dear student,

Tomorrow your entire class will be going to a hot springs. The baths will be separate, as we will not allow any perverts into the girls' bath. The boys will stay in rooms B1-B50.

The girls in A3-A52, as the principal and vice principal will need rooms. Each student will have a roommate. Look for your name on the list. If you've been paired with a male student, as we had one left of in each gender, you will be staying in C1. Thank you.

Example(Real pair):

Boys

Fujibayashi and Asou

Girls

Shirayuki and Kurono

Sharing

Akimoto and Kojima

We will post a roster with all but those names on it online.

_**Your Principal"**_

I had to share with him? This is ludicrous! He looked at me, and waved nervously. I ignored him, because I didn't need the drama.

**NEXT DAY**

I sat down in the hot spring, when I noticed the fence that separated the baths. There was a hole at the bottom! I decided to talk to Kurono-senpai. "Hello, Kurono-senpai!"

She looked at me, then at Shirayuki. "Mizore, should we talk to her?"

"I guess we can."

"But what if Tskune notices her?"

I decided to just relax after that insulting encounter. When all of the others went inside, I stayed and relaxed. I saw a shadow on the fence. It was Akimoto-kun. I grabbed him by the back of the neck and threw him back to the boys side. I was wearing no contacts, so I'd better not risk my species being discovered. I went back into our room and got into my pajamas. I was careful not to wet my hair so I'd be comfortable while sleeping. He came in a few minutes later. "Hey," I greeted him.

"Hello, Kojima-chan."

"Weren't the baths comfortable?"

"Very," he paused the blushed. "Yumi-chan."

I stopped before anything got weird. I slept on the bottom bunk, so he couldn't do anything stupid. I woke up to warmth. For a moment I enjoyed it, but then I felt touching. I covered myself with a blanket and growled at my mystery toucher to get off. Akimoto-kun apologized, and I forgave him. He sighed and spoke. "I'm a fire elemental," he lied.

I looked at him. He wasn't allowed to admit that. I knew he was human, but I'd be better off if I told him what I was. "I'm a vampire," I replied.

After that, I felt a strange sensation. His human lips were against mine, and I slipped down to his neck. I drank his blood, so much that he passed out. I was sure to patch up the wound. He's not going to be my boyfriend, I am too good for him after all. I went into the girls bath and lied there for awhile.

_**Akimoto's POV**_

I woke up after awhile. My beloved Yumi was a vampire, and her teeth on my neck confirmed it. Why can't she see how I feel? For me, it was love at first sight. She probably hates me for pretending to be unhuman. I made so many advances on her because I desperately wanted her. If only she knew.

_**Yumi**_

I went to lunch after a short bathing session. I saw a girl with pink hair flirting with another boy I could tell by first sight was human. I think her name is Akashiya-senpai or something. I felt an aching in my heart. Why did I feel so nervous around him? Just because he and Akimoto-kun have the same human-like quality doesn't- Oh no, am I falling for Akimoto-kun? I almost thought too hard upon until...

"Hey, Yumi-chan!"

I looked up. "Hello, Akimoto Atsuki," I replied.

"How's the bath?"

"Great, Atsuki-kun."

He and I both blushed. I ran away, knowing that this would turn into a corny love story. I grabbed an axe and decided.

I'm going to end Atsuki-kun's life before he tries to win me over.

_**IS IT GOOD GUYS? REVIEW!**_


End file.
